Leave Out All The Rest
by notyourdaughter
Summary: "They were doomed from the start, but that doesn't mean they can't go down together." NaruSasu.


I really don't know why people bother putting disclaimers up, because if they owned this stuff, I'm sure they'd be making they're fanfiction fantasies canon, instead of fluffin' it up here.:K

Alllllllthough, I've heard that dear Kishimoto-sensei has said that Naruto and Sasuke are supposed to be together in the end!!!!1!

*squealtiemnow.*

The song in the fic would be the most AWESOME song Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park.

I believe it's on the Twilight soundtrack....? *_*

OHYEAH, and this is YAOI (yep,lemon.) so no liek, no read. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did it go wrong,Sasuke?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes, breathing out as he felt the Kyuubi holder's blonde hair in between his fingers. The memories flashed so vividly in his sad mind.

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_and you were so scared..._

-- The young kitsune boy ran into the darkness, his fists wiping away the quickly flowing tears, his sniffles muffled beneath his hand.

He vaguely wondered why someone had chosen him to be the one to take all the villagers anger.

A new current of tears flowed over his blue eyes,stumbling as he ran farther into the dark. The young Uzumaki's lip quivered as he felt himself hit something in the darkness.

Naruto quickly drug his fist away from his tear-stained face as he looked up at Sasuke's ebony eyes.

" 'S-ske..", Naruto said, grabbing the Uchiha's mid-section and burying his face in his shirt. Sasuke look down at the crying boy's blonde head, his hand coming to stroke Naruto's hair.

" Shhh..it's...it's okay now,Naruto...", Sasuke said. His stomach clenched thinking about all the things they always said to his confused friend.

_But no one would listen,_

_'cause no one else cared._

Sasuke lowered his head onto Naruto's, stroking his hair and soothing him, walking him back to his room. So contented with, seemingly the only person who understood.--

_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear..._

_what am I leaving..._

_when I'm done here?_

Sasuke re-opened his eyes, scanning Naruto's eyes before touching his cheek, feeling the wetness there and frowning. He hated that he hurt the person he loved so much.

His stomach churned just thinking about what he had to do. To...to take the life of the Kyuubi holder. _His_ Kyuubi holder. _His Naruto._ He felt so dead now. And he recalled how he told himself he would never hurt Naruto again. "_What a filthy liar...",_ he thought, and was once again reminiscing of his times with the blue-eyed ninja.

_When my time comes,_

_forget the wrong that I've done..._

-- Sasuke leaned over the blonde, wrapped up in passion as he feverishly kissed Naruto's kiss-swollen lips, fiddling with the hem of his undershirt. Naruto looked up at the handsome Uchiha, his eyes lit up with something Naruto dismissed as lust. As much as he loved Sasuke, he was sure that the only Uchiha would never return such a feeling.

Naruto looked down, his eyes filling with tears. Sasuke,seeing this, felt his heart slip, he never liked seeing Naruto cry, but this pained, wanting look in his eyes made Sasuke's heart ache. He reached down and lifted Naruto's chin, staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto...", Sasuke breathed, before pressing his own lips back onto his partner's. Naruto kissed back whole-heartedly, wishing he had the courage to say his feelings, if only his mind was as clear as his heart seemed to be.

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed..._

15 minutes later, they were stripped of anything but their skin and their passion, a mess of tangled limbs, lost in each other.

Sasuke felt a hand run through his hair as he nipped at the sensitive skin on the other male's collar bone. Naruto moaned softly, indulging in the taller boy's warm lips.

Sasuke ran a cold hand down the blonde's side, making Naruto shiver, to which the raven-haired smirked, running his hand over his dobe's throbbing member.

"Nnn...'ske...",

Sasuke smirked again, bringing his face level with Naruto's groin, running his tongue along the length of the blonde's shaft. Naruto's breathing immediately picked up pace,moaning at Sasuke's touch.

The Uchiha absolutely loved the noises he recieved, showing this by closing his mouth around Naruto's length, finishing what he started, until he was back on top of Naruto, pushing a finger into the blonde's entrance, stroking his cheek and wishing he could stop the inevitable pain.

"Nnnh..h-hur..ts...", the blonde breathed,writhing a bit.

"Shh...I know,just wait."

No sooner than the Uchiha had said it, the blonde was already feeling the pleasure overcoming the burning. Naruto panted again, wanting more than the Uchiha's finger in him.

"Hhh...I want you now, ...hahh...me."

And with that, Sasuke was thrusting into Naruto with no reservation, feeling completely infatuated with the blonde-haired boy clinging to him.--

Sasuke came back to reality to see Naruto staring back at him with a pained and afraid look in his eyes, and Sakura and two other people Sasuke could not exactly pinpoint looking to take some form of action against the supposed traitor of Konoha.

_And don't resent me,_

_and when you're feeling empty..._

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest..._

Sasuke could feel what remained of his heart begin to tear as he lifted his sword, preparing to take the life of the only person he lived for. He once again looked into Naruto's now frightened eyes and felt one of those mangled pieces of his heart tear.

"S-sas-sasuke...?", Naruto whispered, confused at the sudden grabbing of the weapon.

_Don't be afraid,_

_I've taken my beating,_

_I've shed but I'm me._

Sasuke started to draw the weapon, seeing both the pained look on Naruto's face, and the worried look of the other ninja's.

The sword shook in Sasuke's hand as he felt a hand on his cheek and the kitsunes voice.

"'S-ske?!"

He saw the tears flow out of Naruto's breath-taking eyes and his decision faltered a bit. "I..Naruto,I..."

The blonde started sniffling with a few hurt why's? tossed in the mix. The tears rolled thickly down Naruto's cheeks as Sasuke pressed his onto Naruto's preparing the sword at his back, wondering if Naruto really did feel the same way about him, and wondering if it was even worth it.

_I'm strong on the surface, _

_not all the way through._

_I've never been perfect,_

_but neither have you._

The first tears flowed down Sasuke's pale cheeks as he raised the sword, seeing Sakura run at him, but not reaching fast enough, before " I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

Naruto had stepped closer, his headband flowing behind him. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU SASUKE!", Naruto screamed, a fresh batch of tears rolling down his cheeks.

_So if you're asking me I want you to know..._

Sakura stopped in her tracks, arms limp at her sides, as Sasuke's eyes went wide, more tears flowing out of them as the sword clattered to the ground.

The Uchiha grabbed Naruto then, feeling a pair of arms around his waist.

" Haven't you always know that I love you...?", Sasuke asked holding the blonde responded by kissing the Uchiha tenderly, feeling Sasuke kiss back.

_When my time comes,_

_forget the wrong that I've done..._

_Help me leave behind,_

_some reasons to be missed._

They kissed fervently,until they touched foreheads, taking hands and turning slightly. Sasuke slowly directed Naruto out of the pit, feeling set free and loved and wonderful....and like his life might be fulfilled again. When he was with Naruto, it felt like that, so whole.

_...__and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And there we go._

_...so maybe it didn't suck?eh.? maybe?_

_Well then. Listen to Leave Out All The Rest and REVIEWWWWWWWW. or I will hire Morgan Freeman to take your soul,dude.:)_


End file.
